Lover's Rock Snapshots
by Rikki21
Summary: Drabbles/ficlets written for the spn 30snapshots prompt table over on LiveJournal. 16 - Sam Winchester and candy canes are a horribly wonderful combination in Gabriel's mind.
1. 21  Desire

**Title**: Flames  
><strong>Author<strong>: Rikki  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s)**: Sam/Loki (Trickster)  
><strong>Claim<strong>: Sam/Gabriel (Trickster)  
><strong>Theme<strong>: 04: Lover's Rock  
><strong>Prompt(s<strong>): 21 - Desire  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Supernatural and all its characters do not belong to me.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Sam Winchester would desire him, crave him, and someday would totally irrevocably belong to him.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Slash  
><strong>Author<strong> **Notes**: I totally blame She Who Cannot Be Turned for this. This actually is sort-of based of her Midnight snapshot where Sam summons Loki when he is fourteen. I'm not much of a writer though, as I read in my spare time not write. Thus my prompts will probably all be drabbles. Still, I hope it's enjoyable.

Sam Winchester was someone he desired. Loki had known the moment he laid eyes on Sam that he wanted him. He could have had him then and it would have been wonderful—even with Sam's fear of him. He didn't though, fear never made for good sex. One way desire was bad in this case. But Loki was a god, he had patience. He'd simply go slowly, make sure Sam desired him too. It'd take a couple of years, but it would be worth it. In the end Sam would be his. Not Dean's, not John's. Not even Lucifer's. His.


	2. 17  Flush

**Title**: The Joys Research  
><strong>Author<strong>: Rikki  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s)**: Sam/Gabriel (Trickster)  
><strong>Claim<strong>: Sam/Gabriel (Trickster)  
><strong>Theme<strong>: 04: Lover's Rock  
><strong>Prompt(s<strong>): 17 - Flush  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Supernatural and all its characters do not belong to me.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Sam has a thing for knowledge, for research. Gabriel knows and approves. It certainly makes this wooing thing a lot easier.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 607  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Pre-slash  
><strong>Author Notes<strong>: Based on She Who Cannot Be Turned's Midnight snapshot. Thanks to those of you who alerted me, it got me in the mood to write. I was driving to class today and bam, this hit me like a flash. The whole scene played out in my head and I was kind of panicking because I was afraid I'd forget all about it. I actually got my notebook out of my bag and took notes at a couple stoplights so I wouldn't forget. Then I had to sit through two hours of Astronomy when I just wanted to write this. I was lucky too, because I wasn't too sure **flush** was a prompt on the table, and that was what the whole scene was based on. Anyway, I hope Gabriel is in character. I kind of went from Loki to Gabriel from my previous prompt, not sure if that's good or bad. Also...I'm starting to think this is more Gabriel/Sam (the dom usually comes first right?). Uhnn. Please let me know if I've made any big mistakes.

* * *

><p>Gabriel grinned smugly as he watched Sam. It had been a year since Sam had summoned him and they made that deal. Sam was currently sitting cross legged on the bed, bent over several books. They were alone in a rundown motel somewhere in Nevada. Both John and Dean were gone on a hunt.<p>

Not that there was really anything _to_ hunt. Well, anything real that is. But the elder hunters didn't need to know that, did they? Besides, it got them out of the way. Just a few subtle hints that whatever it is he conjured up—was it a wendigo or a ghoul?—might be looking to eat a young teenager (that may or may not look remarkably like Sam) and both men were all for leaving the youngest Winchester behind in the safety of the motel.

He tried not to feel too guilty about that, but Sam looks rather like a puppy and the face he makes when he gets left behind is nothing short of torture. Those eyes turn wide and his face gets set into a look of misery and loneliness. He tried not to let it get to him, but the first couple of weeks after they made the deal that kicked puppy looked turned to one of fear whenever he popped in. He knew when he decided Sam would be his it was going to be hard, but it still hurt just a bit.

Still, he preserved. And his patience paid off—well of course it did, hello, best Trickster on Earth anyone?—about a year after that fateful midnight. A year of popping by whatever motel the Winchesters happened to be holed up in while both the elder Winchesters were gone. A year of dropping off musty old books about random myths and legends for Sam to look through. He didn't need to know anything from the books, he'd read all of them before, but the look in Sam's eyes when he first glanced through one of the books dropped off was perfect. It was a look of excitement, the thrill to learn something. And that flush…

He knew the deal he made was perfect for Sam. Give him a reason to learn something, to gain knowledge and he'd take it. He'd take it like it was the Holy Grail. And Gabriel was right. Of course, learning that about Sam was rather obvious. The kid spent weeks researching how to summon a _god_ and then went out and did it. And for what? _To get an A+ on a history paper_.

Gabriel chuckled softly, a small smirk in place as Sam sat there, faced flushed in excitement, eyes darting over the pages soaking up the information written there. His flush just made the whole situation perfect. He loved that look, loved that he made it happen, loved that Sam never looked like that with anyone else.

The best part about it, aside from Sam's expression of course, was that Sam was learning. Learning all about the supernatural. Learning about things even John didn't know about. Learning about monsters, rituals, demons, _angels_, about everything and anything. Sam was his, but if he died to some ugly thing thanks to John keeping things close to the chest, well…he wouldn't be happy.

A perfect deal. The chance to see that flush and teach Sam what he needs to stay alive? All the while, Sam slowly loses the fear he had after the summoning and starts to trust him.

Oh yes, he thinks as he catches Sam's eye and the flush of excitement turns into one of embarrassment? Pleasure?

Sam would be his.


	3. 16  Ache

**Title**: Candy Cane Love  
><strong>Author<strong>: Rikki  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s)**: Sam/Gabriel (Trickster)  
><strong>Claim<strong>: Sam/Gabriel (Trickster)  
><strong>Theme<strong>: 04: Lover's Rock  
><strong>Prompt(s<strong>): 16 - Ache  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Supernatural and all its characters do not belong to me.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Sam Winchester and candy canes are a horribly wonderful combination in Gabriel's mind.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 527  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Pre-slash  
><strong>Author Notes<strong>: Based on She Who Cannot Be Turned's Midnight snapshot. Also props to goldenusagi at LJ for the Bermuda Triangle idea. Yes well, to be honest this started out really dirty in my mind. I mean **ache**. What would normally ache, hmm? And then I realized I could totally use the whole grace thing too. And make Gabriel a bit more possessive. Gabriel doesn't really want to leave either, but that worked out a bit—pranks! I fail at thinking of good ones.

* * *

><p><em>Sam Winchester was created solely to torment me.<em>

Gabriel watched invisible as Sam sat with his family Christmas Eve. They were watching some old Christmas movie and aside from that, the only other noises were the slurping ones Sam was making, sucking on a candy cane.

_Holy shit. Tormenting me. Tormenting, I say. Stupid Winchesters. Stupid delicious sugar confection._

Gabriel ached. He's whole being ached, albeit in fairly different ways. His grace ached with its need to wrap around Sam, to feel him, to protect him, to claim him. And his body ached—well of course it ached. Look at what that tongue is doing! He closed his eyes, trying to reign in his traitorous grace and body. It would be fairly awesome to let his grace do what it wanted, partly because _it was what he wanted_, partly because it would mean Sam really was his, but it couldn't happen. At least, not yet.

There was something about Sam that called to him. Made him want to protect Sam, to bond with him in every way. It does helps that he's adorable in that puppy way of his and that he'll grow up to be pretty damn gorgeous (time travel really has its perks). Still, no one else has made him feel like this. Kali certainly didn't. The only time he ached back then is if she hit him (and apparently telling a woman whose purpose is to destroy that pain doesn't really do it for him is a relationship breaker, who would've thought?). But that just further proves his point, really.

Sam was created just for him.

Every time Gabriel leaves his thoughts are consumed with Sam. That's assuming he leaves in the first place. Going invisible is a really handy tool. He thanks his Dad every day for giving him phenomenal cosmic powers. Makes the whole pranking thing ten times easier.

And hey, it's not his fault Dean and John are easy targets. He can't prank Sam until he's a little farther along with the wooing process (to make sure Sam understands that as a Trickster pranking is love) and there aren't many people around aside from Dean and John. Not that they know they're being pranked, but it's very entertaining to see their reactions.

He still thinks the "I'm gay and proud of it" sign on the back of Dean's shirt at school was his best so far. Dean was all sorts of smug when all those girls started hanging around him, but the look on his face when he found out they all though he was gay? Priceless.

Still, he thought with a final look at Sam, whose tongue was still darting around the candy cane, maybe it was best if he didn't hang around too much. The aching thing is kind of a pain, a good kind of pain mind you, but still a pain, not something you want to feel 24/7.

Perhaps tormenting some deserving humans would ease it? He zones in on a man and with a silent snap of his fingers he disappears and reality is bent so the plane was always meant to cross the Bermuda Triangle.


End file.
